Until the End
by Laemia
Summary: Après être retourné à l'intérieur de Sora, Roxas erre dans le coeur de celui-ci jusqu'à ce qu'il croise un étrange garçon aux yeux dorés qui agit d'une manière bien étrange. "Tu lui ressemble beaucoup... à Ventus." Vanitas/Ventus et Vanitas/Roxas.


Pairing: RokuVan sur un fond de VanVen... En fait, ça tiens peut-être plus du VanVen que du RokuVan, mais... xD

Disclaimer: Pfff, qu'est-ce je ferais pas pour posséder les personnages! Malheureusement (ou heureusement pour eux) ils sont à Monsieur Nomura.

Rating: Hm, K+? J'ai un peu de mal avec ces machins-là...

Note: Oui, je sais, du Roxas/Vanitas (admirez comme leurs prénoms riment! =D)... C'est pas courant, c'est même un peu tordu et honnêtement ça ne fait pas parti de mes couples favoris, mais j'ai eu cette idée de scénario et... J'ai pensé que ça pouvait être intéressant à écrire. =)

Ah, au fait, je tiens à remercier Moïra. Si je n'étais pas passée sur son profil, je n'aurais jamais eu l'idée d'écrire cet OS.^^

* * *

><p>"<em>Tu as de la chance, Sora. Pour moi, les vacances s'arrêtent... ici."<em>

_Une immense tristesse me serre le coeur lorsque j'aperçois l'élu de la keyblade, si paisiblement endormi dans sa fleur de verre. Son réveil signifie ma fin pure et simple, inéluctable. Il faut croire que ce monde est trop petit pour nous deux._

_Je pense tout de suite à mes amis. Hayner, Pence, Olette... Je ne pourrais plus manger de glaces avec vous. Pardon._

_Je disparaîs. Je sens mon corps s'effacer peu à peu. La keyblade m'échappe des mains et s'évanouit dans un cliquetis métallique._

Et puis après, le noir. Je n'aperçois rien hormis mon propre corps, seule source de lumière à proximité.

"Qui es-tu?"

Je me retourne en entendant du porteur de la Keyblade, mais ne vois que les ténèbres qui m'entourent. Il doit certainement s'éveiller...

Brutalement, les souvenirs ressurgissent, comme un éclair. Je n'ai même pas le temps de me rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Toute ma vie défilent devant mes yeux en à peine une demi-seconde. Ou du moins, c'est l'impression que j'en ai.

Je me souviens de _tout_. Pas de ma "vie" à la cité du crépuscule, pas des tournois de Struggle, des jeux dans le Repaire, ni des disputes avec la bande de Seifer...

Des choses bien plus importantes, bien plus empreintes de sens. L'Organisation, les missions, les glaces à l'eau de mer sur la tour de la gare... Axel et Xion.

Un profond désespoir m'envahit. Comment ai-je seulement pu les oublier? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai déserté sans réfléchir, en blessant au passage le seul ami qu'il me restait? Xion m'a dit de libérer Kingdom Hearts... Je n'ai même pas cherché à comprendre ce qu'elle entendait par là, j'ai agi trop stupidement et me suis fait capturer par ce Riku. J'ai échoué.

Au fond, j'ai bien mérité d'errer dans cette obscurité infiltrable jusqu'à... Jusqu'à quoi, au fait? La mort de Sora? Je suis dans son coeur? Dans son esprit?

Je soupire. Quelle importance, de toute façon? Je suis _là_ et pas ailleurs, c'est tout ce qui compte. J'ai échoué, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Et maintenant? Je fais quoi exactement? J'attend la fin, seul, au beau milieu de nulle part? Il doit y avoir une sortie! Au moins un moyen de s'échapper, une lumière... _quelque chose_!

Je me décide enfin à bouger. D'un pas déterminé, je commence à avancer droit devant moi, ne sachant pas trop si mes pas me conduisent quelque part ou si je n'avance pas d'un pouce. Peut-être qu'il n'y a que du vide dans cet endroit.

Je me souviens d'un temps meilleur, avant que tout ne s'accelére, avant que ma meilleure amie ne décide de se sacrifier pour moi et Axel. Il y avait plus de bas que de hauts, on travaillait dur, on avait pas de coeurs, mais on était heureux, tout les trois... J'imagine que cet équilibre devait être trop instable pour vraiment durer. Aucun d'entre nous n'était sensé exister, de toute façon.

Xion... Elle m'avait dit qu'elle retournait auprès de Sora. Serait-ce possible qu'elle soit là, elle aussi? Je n'espère qu'un bref instant. Ce serait la meilleure chose qu'il puisse m'arriver, mais quelque chose me dit que si elle avait été présente, elle serait déjà venu m'accueillir.

Et si... si nous avions été humains? Si la vie que je pensais mener durant une semaine avait réellement été la mienne: celle d'un garçon normal, avec des amis normaux et des soucis normaux?

Je ne peux même pas imaginer cela... Ca me semble si surréaliste, à présent...

Au bout d'un moment, je finis par ne même plus y penser. Je continue de marcher, même si je ne sens plus mes jambes, même si c'est sans espoir, parce que c'est tout ce que je peux faire à présent.

Soudain, le sol gagne en dureté, il semble plus solide, plus vrai. _Matériel_, tout simplement. Je baisse la tête pour apercevoir une sorte de... vitrail? Je suis déja venu dans un endroit similaire, une fois, mais le dessin au sol n'était pas le même.

Je m'avance au centre du dessin et l'observe attentivement. On dirait... Sora? Ce doit être son palier de l'éveil Alors, j'ai bel et bien atterri dans son coeur, finalement?

Je me laisse tomber au sol, épuisé. A quoi bon continuer? Il n'y a rien de plus, autour. Juste cet immense vide sombre et oppressant.

"...tus?"

Je me redresse dans un sursaut, cherchant des yeux la provenance de cette voix, pas plus élevée qu'un murmure, mais qui résonne à travers tout le palier.

"Qui est là? appelais-je.

-Ventus?"

Je me retourne, ayant enfin identifié la provenance de la voix. Dans l'ombre entourant le vitrail, deux yeux ambrés me fixent intensément.

J'avance de deux pas, méfiant, pour mieux distinguer mon interlocuteur. Il se tient accroupit à la lisière de la zone d'ombre, un bras sur ses genoux repliés contre lui et son visage à moitié caché au creux de son coude. Ses cheveux bruns sont semblables à ceux de Sora, hormis leur couleur plus sombre. Il reprend d'un ton morne d'où pointe néanmoins une trace de surprise:

"Ventus, c'est toi?"

Que fait-il là, au juste? Je décide de le lui demander.

"Je pensais que tu avais disparu, continue t-il en ignorant ma question.

-Tu te trompes de personne, lâchais-je. Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois."

Pour le coup, il écarquille brièvement les yeux avant d'éclater longuement de rire. Je sens mon sang se figer dans mes veines. Ce type fait froid dans le dos.

"Bien sûr... J'aurais dû m'en douter. Il est mort, de toute façon. Pourquoi referait-il surface après tout ce temps?

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Ou bien... Et si ça ne faisait pas si longtemps que ça? Deux jours, deux mois, deux siècles?"

Je me contente de le fixer. Ce type divague. Il doit être complètement dingue...

"En tout cas... poursuivit-il en se levant. Il reste un mystère à éclaircir..."

Il sembla se rappeller mon existence car il me dévisagea, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. C'est dingue ce qu'il peut ressembler à Sora et sembler si différent de lui à la fois.

"Qui es-tu, toi? me demande t-il en plissant les yeux.

-C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça! m'exclamais-je. Tu n'es pas censé être ici."

Nouveau rire. Je frissonne. Bon sang, mais qui est ce type?

"A ma connaissance, toi non plus."

Je soupire bruyamment. Sur ce coup-là, il m'a eu... Je me demande ce qu'il se produirait s'il décidait de m'attaquer. J'ai le sentiment qu'essayer d'invoquer la Keyblade serait inutile dans un tel lieu. Dans le doute, je répond à sa question.

"Je suis le Simili de Sora."

Il s'approche un peu et je peux constater qu'il n'est pas plus grand que moi -ni plus petit d'ailleurs.

"Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est un Simili" lâche t-il calmement.

_Moi non plus_, suis-je tenté de répondre. Je ne connais de mon espèce que les explications que les autres ont bien voulus me fournir. J'essaye pourtant d'expliquer sans rentrer dans les détails.

"Je suis une part de Sora qui vient de... retrouver sa place d'origine."

Même à moi, ça me semble stupide comme explication, mais je ne peux pas me tenir au traditionnel "c'est un être qui n'a pas de coeur". Ca sonnerait faux. Lui, il avance de deux pas supplémentaire.

"Ah oui, vraiment? susurre t-il. Pourtant, je sens que tu n'es pas sensé exister, je me trompe?"

Mes poings se serrent. Il n'a pas tort, mais ça fait mal de l'admettre. J'aurais préféré retrouver Xion que de parler avec cet étrange garçon.

"Tais-toi."

Son sourire s'agrandit et il marche encore vers moi. J'ai le réflexe de me reculer lorsque la distance entre nous s'amenuise.

"Oh? Le petit chaton se rebelle, hm? T'en fais pas, moi non plus je ne devrais pas être ici..."

Je me demande ce qu'il entend par là.

"Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question,lui fis-je remarquer en tentant de masquer mon trouble.

-On m'appelle Vanitas, mais je suppose que cette information ne t'intéresse pas tant ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" re-demandais-je, m'attendant à moitié à ce qu'il ne réponde pas.

Sans se départir de son sourire, il m'annonce.

"C'est une très vieille histoire. Je crois. En fait, j'ai totalement perdu la notion du temps, ici. Mais laisse moi t'expliquer..."

Je reste sur mes gardes. Ce garçon ne m'inspire pas confiance du tout. Il m'observe encore quelques secondes avant de reprendre:

"Il y a nous dirons quelques temps de cela, un vieillard répondant au nom de Xehanort prit pour ambition de vouloir recréer une arme légendaire, la X-Blade. Mais pour cela il fallait qu'un guerrier de la Lumière et un des Ténèbres s'affrontent. Jusque-là, tu comprends?"

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Ca me parait complétement stupide, mais ce n'est pas difficille à comprendre.

"Bref, donc ce type -qui devait être un peu gâteux sur les bords si tu veux mon avis- divisa le coeur de son jeune apprenti en deux parties, créant de ce fait une entité constituée de Ténèbres."

Il s'interrompit, semblant se souvenir de quelque chose de particulièrement amusant à ses yeux. Je ne voulais même pas savoir ce qui lui passait par la tête à ce moment-là...

"Mais un coeur, pour que son hôte puisse survivre, ne dois pas contenir uniquement de la Lumière, il faut un équilibre entre les deux. Alors celui de l'apprenti fusionna avec celui d'un nouveau-né. Devine qui?

-Je ne sais pas, m'entendis-je répondre sans vraiment y penser.

-Ah oui? Si je te dis qu'il s'agit de ton _cher_ Sora, ça te parle?"

J'hausse un sourcil, peu convaincu.

"Quel rapport avec toi?"

Il ricane avant d'annoncer sur le ton de la conversation:

"Je ne sais toujours pas comment l'être fait de ténèbres a pu survivre avec seulement une moitié de coeur... Mais toujours est-il que tu l'as devant toi."

D'accord... et après? Ca ne m'explique toujours pas ce qu'il fait là, juste qu'il est plus dangereux que je ne le pensais...

"Tu lui ressemble beaucoup... A Ventus."

A ces mots, il reprend son sérieux. Pour peu, je jurerais voir de la nostalgie dans ses yeux. Il lève soudain le bras et pose sa main sur ma joue. Je le repousse vivement, reculant sous la surprise.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous? le questionnais-je.

-... Non, tu n'es pas lui. Je n'ai jamais vu cette étincelle de haine dans ses yeux. Juste de la détermination, et encore... Il était beaucoup trop gentil.

-Ca ne m'explique toujours pas ce que tu fais là" répliquais-je d'un ton sec.

Pourquoi me compare t-il à ce Ventus? _Et qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici_?

Vanitas reprend son expression amusée de tout à l'heure, semblant oublier totalement ce qu'il vient de se passer.

"Très bien, sourit-il. Puisque tu y tiens tant... Tu sais Roxas, les première années je n'ai pas vu Ven bien longtemps. Juste après ma création, Xehanort l'a placé chez un autre maître de la Keyblade. Mais... Je savais ce qu'il ressentait. Grâce à notre connexion, je pouvais percevoir ses émotions. Il était heureux, il avait des amis, un foyer, et un coeur emplit de lumière pure... "

Il s'interrompt à nouveau pour se rapprocher de moi encore une fois. Quelque chose me dit de bouger, mais je n'y parviens pas.

"Et moi? Moi, je poursuivais mon entraînement dans le but de l'affronter un jour afin de créer cette X-Blade. J'aurais pu m'enfuir et ne pas écouter les ordres de Xehanort. Sais-tu pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait?"

Je fais non de la tête, ne pouvant détacher mon regard de ses yeux dorés si... effrayants. Il y avait une telle étincelle de folie qui flottait dans ses prunelles que c'en devenait réellement dérangeant.

"Parce que je n'avais rien. Je ne possédais rien à moi. Ni amis, ni sentiments heureux, rien. Xehanort me traitait comme un outil sans réel intérêt plus que comme un être humain. Il avait raison. Même si je le voulais, je n'aurais pas pu ressentir ce que Ventus ressentait. J'en percevais l'écho, comme si un mur barrait la route à ses émotions, m'en envoyant juste assez pour me rendre dingue!"

Sans prévenir, il se détourne vivement, m'arrachant un sursaut incontrôlé. Il se met à faire les cents pas sur le vitrail, observant ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un plafond -les ténèbres au-dessus de nous.

"Mon coeur ne connaissait que la haine. Je détestais ce garçon insouciant dont la lumière rayonnait beaucoup trop. Oui, on peut appeller ça de la jalousie. Voilà tout ce sur quoi mon existence se bâtissait: la haine et l'envie."

Il s'arrête et baisse la tête. Je me demande s'il a encore conscience de ma présence. Une étrange impression me vient soudain à l'esprit. Son récit est trop fluide, de la même façon qu'un texte récité par coeur. Il doit certainement retourner les évènements dans sa tête depuis pas mal de temps. Ce doit être horrible, de rester bloqué ici seul pendant toutes ces années!

"Puis vint le jour où Xehanort jugea Ventus assez puissant pour mettre son plan à exécution, poursuivit Vanitas. Il me demanda de l'entraîner loin de son monde et de l'affronter."

La suite ne vient pas. Il se contente de rester là, immobile dans l'ombre.

"Et... hésitais-je d'une voix dont je tentais de contenir les tremblements. Que s'est-il passé ensuite?"

Avant que je ne puisse réagir, il se glisse derrière moi. Proche. Je peux sentir son souffle chaud contre mon cou.

"Je l'ai tué."

Je frissonne en perçevant le sourire dans sa voix. mes jambes manquent de me lâcher. Lui ne bouge pas.

"Quand je l'ai retrouvé, je lui ai expliqué toute l'histoire. Il m'a considéré comme une menace qu'il fallait éliminer à tout prix. Il n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte que j'étais une partie de lui, que ce qui arrivait à ses amis était de _sa_ faute, et uniquement la sienne."

Il se met à rire, brièvement.

"Non mais tu y _crois_? Il n'éprouvait aucune pitié pour son autre lui. Je lui apparaissais juste comme un étranger. Alors j'ai voulu le détruire. Je ne supportais pas qu'il m'ignore ainsi. Mais le pire... Il ne me haïssait pas comme je le haïssais. Tout ce que j'ai vu dans ses yeux durant le combat, c'était sa détermination à protéger ses amis au péril de sa vie. Moi, je ne comptais pas. Je n'existais pas à ses yeux. Il ne me détestait même pas..."

Le ton qu'il emploie en m'avouant cela -colérique, rapide, mais avec une pointe de tristesse qui fait trembler sa voix- me donne envie de pleurer. J'aimerais ajouter quelque chose mais j'hésite. Que répondre à ça?

"Il m'a vaincu et je pensais que j'allais être effacé, tout simplement. En me tuant, il supprimait une part de lui-même, donc mourait aussi. Sauf que je me suis retrouvé là. Et pas lui."

A nouveau, il étouffe un rire.

"Je l'ai tué...

-Vanitas..."

Il m'enlace et je ne l'en empêche même pas. Je comprend tout à fait ce qu'il a pu enduré. Ca et la solitude qu'il subissait depuis tout ce temps... Je pouvais comprendre qu'il y ai perdu l'esprit. De toute façon, je me sens bien, là. Triste, mais apaisé.

"Au fond, reprit-il, peut-être bien que je l'aimais, cet imbécile..."

Je me tourne vers lui. Il avait paru parfaitement calme en disant cela. Rien à voir avec son état d'il y a un instant.

Son visage se rapproche du mien et s'arrêta à quelques millimètres, hésitant. Je pris l'initiative de joindre nos lèvres, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, trop étonné de mon geste pour cela.

Je n'étais peut-être pas exactement celui qu'il voulait, mais ça semble lui suffir puisqu'il finit par répondre au baiser.

Nous nous séparons pour reprendre notre souffle puis nous écroulont à genoux l'un contre l'autre. J'ignore combien de temps nous resterons ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Sans doute jusqu'à la fin du porteur de la Keyblade. Ou jusqu'à ce que nous disparaissions de nous-même, tout simplement.

_Avant de monter dans le train, Sora sentit couler sur sa joue une larme qui ne lui appartenait pas._

* * *

><p>Wouhou, je l'ai FAIT! \o Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais écrit cet OS en fait, mais il ne me plaisait pas. Je l'ai en partie réécrit, mais je le trouve quand même assez médiocre... Enfin, j'arrive pas à faire mieux. T_T Ah, puis désolée pour les fautes s'il en reste. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour les éliminer, mais je suis tellement pas fière de ce que j'ai écrit que j'ai relu certains passages un peu en diagonale. xD Pardon...

Reviews? :3


End file.
